


Always Room For One More

by misura



Category: Kris Allen Band
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Another thing about Kris was: he didn't let go.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Room For One More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poppetawoppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/gifts).



The thing about Kris was: deep down inside, and also maybe on the surface, really, and everywhere in between, he was a one-person type of guy. Less than a year ago, Cale would have said he was a one- _woman_ type of guy, but then there'd been that night when neither of them had been drunk enough to blame it all on the alcohol on the morning after - not even in that half-hearted way they'd done before, with both of them knowing it hadn't been anything so simple as a few drinks too many and a too blurry line between friendship and something else.

Kris called it 'true love' after that, with that crooked smile of his, and Cale called it 'great sex' in his head, and also 'reason number one-hundred-and-seventeen why Kris is going to tease me', and everything went back to normal, more or less.

More, when Kris bought a bracelet for his wife - less when he said: "So I talked things over with Katy - "

Cale said: "Which one?", as if _that_ was the important part.

"Mine? That is to say: the mistress of my universe?"

Another thing about Kris was: he didn't let go. He truly, genuinely loved Katy, and he truly, genuinely loved Cale and he also truly, genuinely loved every crazy and not-crazy fan out there, from the ones who threw their underwear at his head to the ones who remained convinced he and Adam Lambert were soulmates to the ones who kind of, sort of had exactly the right idea about him and Cale (whom Cale mentally dubbed 'the Scary Ones') to the ones who were, well, normal.

"Oh," Cale said.

"She thinks you should come over to our place in LA again someday soon."

"Oh."

Kris looked the slightly worried Cale felt sort of entitled to be - except that he _knew_ Katy, because he wasn't the type of guy who slept with another guy when that guy was married to someone he didn't even know and okay, when he put it that way, it sounded kind of weird.

"She probably wants to swap Kris stories and tips and stuff like that."

"Oh," Cale said, for the third time.

"Yeah," Kris said.

 

By the time they finally got close enough to LA to make a sleepover possible, Cale had almost forgotten their earlier conversation. By the time he remembered, Kris had gotten busy in the kitchen and Katy was talking about some role she hoped to get in some movie or another - Cale was too tired to really pay as much attention as he probably should have. Touring meant, among many other things that were all worth it, not getting a whole lot of sleep. Touring _and_ having sex with Kris pretty regularly meant getting even less.

" - so that would be totally okay with me," Katy said.

Cale vaguely nodded. Kris had told him Katy had some pretty impressive skills when it came to lie-detecting, so it seemed the safest possible reaction.

"I mean, hey, can't blame the guy for getting a crush on Kris, right?" Katy smiled.

Cale thought he might have gotten in some serious trouble then, except that Kris walked in to let Katy sample the sauce. "Who's got a crush on me _now_?"

"Mmm. Perfect," Katy said.

Kris made that face that worked on pretty much everyone to get what he'd asked for very politely, unless it was two in the morning and it was Cale and he hadn't had more than three hours of uninterrupted sleep in a month.

It didn't seem to work on Katy, either - although she did sigh and kiss him on the cheek, which Kris apparently considered a direct order to retreat back into the kitchen.

Katy turned back to Cale, still smiling. " _Can_ you?"

"No?" It seemed like a fifty-fifty chance of getting it right - which was also a fifty-fifty chance of getting it _wrong_ , of course, but ... well, Cale believed in Kris, and Kris believed in positive thinking.

"Right guess." Katy's smile widened. "So, tell me, Cale, who are you and Kris going to have a threesome with once you're back with the band?"

 

The thing about Kris was that yes, deep down inside and also maybe on the surface, really, and everywhere in between, he was a one-person type of guy, and Cale was pretty sure that Katy was Kris's one woman and that he, Cale, was Kris's one guy.

He wasn't sure where a third person would fit in.

"It's not that I don't _like_ Andrew, you know," Kris said. "I do. He's a great guy."

"Yeah." Cale had seen the way Andrew played his guitar. He didn't think he'd ever used the word 'sexy' out loud but yes, it sort of applied, if you got turned on by watching a man doing something he was obviously good at and enjoyed doing. Cale might even have had the occasional stray thought about, well, _other_ things Andrew might be good at and enjoy doing.

They both spent time on stage, with Kris. It _happened_.

"Yeah." Kris sighed.

"We don't _have_ to do anything about it, you know," Cale said.

"No, we don't." Kris grinned at him. "We're going to, though."

Cale had no idea _how_ , but if Kris said that they were going to do something, then clearly something was what they were going to do. "Okay. What's the plan?"

 

The plan didn't quite consist of hitting Andrew over the head and dragging him back to their cave, but Cale thought that was only due to the fact that they didn't _have_ a cave.

As it was, Kris performed the civilized version of clubbing someone over the head by walking up to Andrew after the show and saying: "Hey. My wife thinks you should have sex with Cale and me."

It probably said a whole lot about the band that nobody started laughing or asked Kris if maybe he'd like to sit down and have a glass of water. Even Andrew looked - well, a little bit surprised, definitely, but more like someone who'd just been told he was going to be playing in Disneyworld than like someone who'd just discovered the guy in whose band he was playing had lost his mind.

"One at a time, or both at once?" Andrew asked, sounding as cool as a cucumber, except for the fact that his mouth was doing that thing his mouth always did right before his face got all scrunched up.

Cale decided the idea of making Andrew lose his cool was kind of a turn-on. Not quite as much of one as recruiting Andrew to make _Kris_ lose his cool (inasfar as what Kris had could be called that), though.

"Well, I've never been in a threesome before," Kris said.

Andrew looked at Cale. His smile was less crooked than Kris's, but there was something rather charming about it all the same.

"You get him on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays - I get him on Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays?"

Kris frowned. "Today's a Monday."

"Deal," Cale said.

Kris would figure it out soon enough, he thought - if he hadn't already.


End file.
